Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes, 4 villains, and 4 neutral anti-heroes to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. To edit and successfully leave a signature, click on the arrow next to the edit button and click ''classic editor.'' Note: The plot of the Roleplay shall be a DC/Marvel Crossover as voted on the poll. Remember: NO deaths or control over characters without the owner of the character's permission. ''' '''UPDATE: Cartoon44 has granted me permission to restart the RP. Please follow the roles before you join. As usual, 4 heroes, villains, anti-heros, and supporting characters per player. ~ TroyTroodon * No God modding * Write a cohesive post, a good story requires development * Please keep the language civil * No retcons, if there's a problem in story you must write your way around that problem * No contrivances, add material that makes sense and be smart about how your characters operate in the narrative * Establish your setting and characters, you need a good reason for why your character is in a particular scenario * Choose a character and stick with your choice, stay true to the character your playing and build him/her up as the story progresses Characters Heroes *Batman (Cartoon44) *Nightwing (TroyTroodon) *Superman''' (TroyTroodon)' *Shazam *Cyborg *Green Arrow '(Copicat123)' *Wonder Woman '(TroyTroodon)' *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Red Robin (Tim Drake) *Aquaman *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) *The Question (Vic Sage) *Red Tornado *Beast Boy *Deadman *Animal Man *Booster Gold *Atom Smasher *Wildcat *Sandman *Hourman *Starfire *Plastic Man *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen) '(Copicat123)' *Kid Flash *Impulse *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Ménos *Elongated Man *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *John Constantine *Zatanna *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Donna Troy/Troya *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Mr. Miracle *Big Barda *Hawkgirl *Wasp '(Wwwdot)' *Wolverine '(Wwwdot)' *Beast *Iron Man '(Copicat123)' *Iceman *The Hulk *Thor *Black Widow *Captain America *Professor Xavier *Winter Soldier *Storm *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman '(Wwwdot)' *The Human Torch '(Copicat123)' *The Thing *Shadowcat *Hercules *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Rogue *Valkyrie *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *Hawkeye *Spiderman (Peter Parker) '(Cartoon44)' *Vision *Squirrel Girl *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Spiderman (Miles Morales) *Arsenal (Roy Harper) *Doctor Strange *Thundra *She Hulk *Red Hulk *Vixen *War Machine *Red Falcon * Daredevil * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Cloak *Dagger Villains *Joker '(Copicat123)' *General Zod *Soloman Grundy *Brainiac *Lex Luthor' (TroyTroodon)' *Hope *Darkseid '(Cartoon44)' *Bizzaro *Batzarro *Harley Quinn '(Wwwdot)' *Riddler' ' *Penguin *Ra's al Ghul '(Copicat123)' *Killer Croc *Scarecrow *Scarface *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face *Black Adam *Sinestro *Parallax *Arkillo *Amon Sur *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane *Trigon *Killer Frost '(Wwwdot)' *Cheetah *Mr. Freeze *Clayface *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Red Skull *Captain Cold *Firefly *Black Mask *Loki '(TroyTroodon)' *Magneto *Enchantress *Doctor Doom *Red Ghost *Wrecker *Bulldozer *Piledriver *Thunderball *Titania *Juggernaut *Ultron '(Copicat123)' *Sabertooth *Green Goblin (TroyTroodon) *Kingpin *Carnage *Blackheart *Shuma-Gorath *Taskmaster '(Copicat123)' *Absorbing Man *Vandal Savage *Black Spider *Dormammu *Rhino '(Wwwdot)' *Mister Sinister *Apocalypse *Despero *Beetle *Venom *Doctor Octopus Anti-Heroes, Mercenaries, Neutral *Ozymandias *Catwoman *Red Hood *Punisher *Star Sapphire *Deathstroke *Deadshot *Lobo *Rorschach *Cheshire *Lady Shiva *Domino *Scorpion *Talia Al Ghul *Metamorpho *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Superior Spiderman *Deadpool '(Copicat123)' *Ambush Bug *Phantom Stranger *The Spectre *Shade the Changing Man Supporting Characters *Jim Gordon '(TroyTroodon)' *Harvey Bullock *Detective Flass *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Lana Lang *Alfred Pennyworth '(TroyTroodon)' *Vicky Vale *Iris West *Perry White *Lois Lane '(TroyTroodon)' *Jimmy Olson *Mary Jane Watson *Betty Ross *Pepper Potts *Franklin Richards *Valaria Richards *Quincy Sharp *Steve Trevor *Jane Foster *Maria Hill *Sue Dibny *Lian Harper *Nick Fury *Two-Face Goon *Morpheus '(Wwwdot)' *Death '(Wwwdot)' Roleplay *''There is a flash of flight in the middle of the multiverse, two interstellar vortexes from different dimensions are closing together. Each vortex holds it's own universe, and for reasons unknown, yet another vortex, begins shift and warp it's way in between the gap separating the other two vortexes parallel to one another. This is known to be the NetherRealm, an ulterior reality which holds great yet dangerous fighters locked in the arts of Mortal Kombat. Dark energy grows from within, and one speck of it's violent aura seeps in through one of the other vortexes, where it holds a universe of brave, noble, and worthy heroes. This is the DC Universe! And it is here where our story shall begin.* (In Apokolips, standing upon a throne with an army at his command, Darkseid is looking grimmer and deadlier than ever. He has lost many battles- but he isn't ready to give up just yet.) Darkseid: It is of much gratitude to say I am proud of the goals we have accomplished... and the goals we strive for. We are so close, yet so far. (Darkseid looks to his righthand, his partner eagerly waiting a command) Where do you propose we begin? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 19:58, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Ultron: (stepping out from the shadows) Both of our universes hold many potential annoyances. This is why I propose we begin the convergence, to eliminate both forces. '-Copicat123' Darkseid: Not yet... that comes later. We want to weaken both earths first - bring them to their knees. Perhaps we shall start with an attack on the home of the Justice League? A small invasion on Metropolis, perhaps? Gotham? Category:Roleplay